Decisiones
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: La vida de Regulus siempre ha estado llena de decisiones, pero esa fue, sin duda, la más estúpida de todas. OneShot. Spoilers de HBP.


Esto es lo que ha salido de mi clase de matemáticas (sí, y sólo llevo dos días de clase) y de mi última obsesión por Regulus Black.

A ver, ficha

Título: Decisiones 

**Autora: Rhea Carlysse**

**Género: Angst**

**Spoilers: del sexto libro. E hipótesis del séptimo...**

**Personaje principal: Regulus**

**Advertencias: Muerte del protagonista, pero eso ya se sabía. One-Shot.**

DECISIONES

Regulus Black se estremeció visiblemente cuando la luz de un relámpago se filtró por la ventana e inundó instantáneamente su habitación.

Rápidamente controló su respiración y se maldijo por dejarse asustar por una cosa tan nimia. No, por dejarse asustar solamente. Los Blacks no tenían miedo, y si lo tenían, nunca debían mostrarlo. Cualquier sentimiento era una debilidad. Eso era lo que le había enseñado desde que tenía tres años, y su modo de ver las cosas distaba mucho de cambiar.

Aunque, por un momento, sólo por un momento, lo había sentido. El dolor punzante del miedo, o simplemente era un reflejo de la quemazón que se extendía por su brazo derecho y prácticamente lo hacía imposible de mover. Creyó que le había encontrado. Que sabía lo que había hecho. Que iba a morir.

Sí, Regulus Black podría ser muchas cosas, esperar muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era la muerte. Y sin embargo, ésta parecía tener unos intensos deseos de acercarse a él.

En ese momento, se oyeron tres ligeros golpes sobre la puerta. Así era su madre. Tres golpes, nunca más. Siempre suavemente, como si intentase demostrar su superioridad, su pureza de sangre, con gestos tan insignificantes como aquellos.

- Regulus, llevas mucho tiempo dentro – oyó a través de la puerta.

- Estoy bien, madre – contestó con la mayor autoridad y confianza que pudo.

Después de unos segundos, en los que Regulus estuvo seguro de que su madre se debatía entre entrar o no, unos pasos alejándose de la habitación le informaron de que había escogido la segunda opción.

Aricia Black sabía que no había pasado nada bueno, que su hijo no debería estar en Grimmauld Place en ese momento. Y Regulus sabía que ella lo sabía. Así funcionaban las cosas en su familia, todo el mundo conocía los secretos de todos, pero nadie decía nada, era el pacto silencioso de los Black, cada uno solucionaba sus propios problemas, pedir ayuda, era un claro signo de debilidad.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Regulus Black continuó rebuscando en su escritorio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras levantaba la pequeña caja de madera hasta sus ojos.

Recorrió con el dedo los grabados plateados que había en los bordes, el sello de los Black.

Bella se la había regalado al cumplir ocho años, desde entonces se había convertido en su baúl de los recuerdos. Fotos, entradas para el Quidditch, su último diente de leche... Sirius siempre se había burlado de él, había dicho que eran chorradas y que nunca serviría para nada.

Se equivocaba.

Con mano temblorosa, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo hasta sacar el pequeño medallón dorado.

Vaciló un poco antes de introducirlo en la caja. En la nota había dicho que lo destruiría. Se había propuesto destruirlo. Era un riesgo demasiado grande no hacerlo. Aun así... La tentación de guardarlo. De recordar que él había sido mejor, más inteligente, cada vez que lo mirara, era aún más grande. Además¿de qué serviría destruirlo? Aún quedarían más. Sería un loco por no querer conservarlo durante un tiempo. Y nadie lo encontraría en Grimmauld Place, el lugar tenía unas defensas demasiado buenas, ni siquiera el Lord se atrevería a entrar, al menos, mientras la familia Black viviera.

Lo introdujo en la caja y realizó un hechizo sellador.

Una vez de vuelta en su sitio, Regulus se desplomó sobre su antigua cama temblando.

Tenía fiebre, lo sabía, y la marca en su brazo ardía cada vez más. Pero no podía acudir a la llamada, a menos, claro, que quisiese adelantar su muerte.

No, esto era un castigo. Y si se atrevía a dar la cara, sería para una muerte segura. Segura, lenta y dolorosa. No, gracias.

Pero tenía que irse de allí, o pondría a su familia en el punto de mira del Señor Oscuro.

Se levantó y respiró hondo tres o cuatro veces para librarse del temblor. Se acercó al espejo más cercano y examinó su propio rostro.

Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche podía ver su propia palidez, destacada por el sedoso pelo negro que caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises. Siempre le habían dicho que era prácticamente igual que su hermano, nunca lo había entendido y, después de lo que había pasado con él, había negado el parecido, incluso los lazos familiares. Ahora entendía los comentarios de esas personas, quizá su rostro fuera más delgado, más... aristocrático, sus ojos más azules que grises, pero, quizá era por la situación, por primera vez en su vida veía el parecido.

Salió de su antigua habitación con paso firme y expresión neutra. Hacia la salida musitó una despedida hacia su madre y ella la devolvió con un murmullo.

Una ráfaga de viento le golpeó nada más salir a la calle y asió su abrigo con fuerza.

El verano ni siquiera había acabado y aún así era imposible andar sin abrigo por las calles. Si lograba escapar, viajaría a algún lugar cálido. Puede que España.

Con estos pensamientos se adentró en las estrechas callejuelas de la ciudad, dándose la vuelta a cada sombra que sentía moverse cerca suyo.

Respiró hondo de nuevo e intentó tranquilizarse pensando que era la fiebre, que la fiebre estaba haciendo mella en él.

Y ojalá el horrible dolor del brazo parara de una maldita vez.

A su espalda oyó un sonido de cristales rotos.

Ojalá pudiera aparecerse sin alertar al Lord. Ojalá pudiera aparecerse y dejar atrás todo eso. Sin consecuencias. Empezar de cero.

La voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza:

_Deja de quejarte de una puta vez, Regulus._

Cabrón. Esa habría sido su frase. Porque siempre había considerado a Regulus como el hermano menor que no sabe hacer otra puta cosa que quejarse y todo lo que hace es para complacer a sus padres y joderle a él. Lo odiaba y viceversa, era todo un círculo vicioso.

El sonido se volvió a repetir y se dio la vuelta instintivamente. Mezcla del miedo, mezcla del odio y mezcla de la fiebre.

Y en ese momento algo colisionó contra su cara y el sonido de cristales rotos se convirtió en estruendo al tiempo que caía al suelo.

Su visión pasó por los colores blanco y negro hasta tornarse roja y, finalmente, recuperó su color habitual.

Levantó la mirada hacia las personas que reían a su lado y algo líquido le cayó por la frente. Al levantar la mano la vio teñida de escarlata.

Recibió un nuevo golpe en la cara. Una patada. Al menos creía que lo había sido, no había podido verlo bien.

Alguien le agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándole a mirar a sus atacantes.

- Nos ha costado trabajo encontrarte, Reg – dijo Nott con una sonrisa ligeramente macabra.

- Bueno – musitó Regulus mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad e intentaba recuperar la compostura -, nunca habéis sido muy listos.

Uno de los mortífagos hundió un poco más la varita en su cuello. Llevaban máscaras, pero pudo reconocer el lacio pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucius? – preguntó sonriendo e intentando fingir que tenía agallas en alguna parte de su cuerpo - ¿No tienes nada mejor esperándote en casa que prefieres venir a verme?

La mirada de Malfoy brilló un momento bajo la máscara y la varita se clacó aún más en su cuello, pero finalmente lo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cara. Y estaba de vuelta en el suelo.

- El Señor Oscuro no está muy contento contigo Regulus. Le has decepcionado bastante – comentó Malfoy agachándose hasta quedar a su nivel y agarrando de nuevo su pelo.

- ¿Y envía a sus putas a buscarme? – preguntó.

Lucius Malfoy se quitó la máscara de la cara y sonrió en anticipación.

- La gente no hace borrón y cuenta nueva con nosotros, Regulus – contestó mientras alzaba de nuevo la varita -. Nadie – la sonrisa de Malfoy se agrandó mientras murmuraba – _Crucio_.

Una oleada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Regulus y sitió cómo su cabeza chocaba contra el suelo. Un millón de puñales se clavaban en su cuerpo sin dejar marca y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Oyó risas de fondo. Y eso, eso si que no. Un Black llevaría la cabeza alta hasta el final, incluso si tenía que llevar esa frase al sentido literal.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar y apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía sangre en las palmas. Aunque, tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo, así que no marcaría realmente una diferencia.

Permaneció con los ojos abiertos e ignoró su visión cuando empezó a difuminarse.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió aún más si eso era posible y murmuró palabras ininteligibles.

En ese instante, una luz esmeralda inundó el callejón, o puede que sólo fuera su vista. Y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la sensación de que había hecho algo bien.

-----

**Ya está¿qué os ha parecido¿Es muy malo¿Merece una servidora vuestro apoyo? A que sí? A que sí?**

**Por favor, dejar reviews: buenas o críticas constructivas, no me dejéis una review diciéndome: esto es tan malo que me ha hecho vomitar, debería dedicarte a otra cosa y replantearte tu vida. Porque, francamente... Me haría reír, sí. Mejor pensado, podéis.**

**Besos.**

**Rhea Carlysse**

**Jefa de los soldados a pie de la Orden Lupina**

**Miembro fiel del L.E.I.**

**Estudiante amargada.**

**Escritora en ebullición.**


End file.
